


Beagle

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Animal AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, Bim Fucks Up, Illinois' a puppy now, Magic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Thanks to Bim, it’s easy to tell when Illinois’ happy now.
Relationships: Illinois/Eric Derekson
Series: Animal AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095827
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Beagle

It was Bim’s fault.

It was always Bim’s fault.

Apparently that one time he’d accidentally turned all the egos into animals wasn’t enough for him. Illinois, Magnum, and Yancy hadn’t been around yet to share in _that_ unfortunate experience. Of course Bim _had_ to fix that _grave error_.

Which led to Illinois now sporting a short little tan and white beagle tail and a pair of floppy matching dog ears.

He’d been stuck with them a couple of weeks now, with no sign of them going away. Bim, Marvin, Dark, and Wilford were looking into getting rid of them, but Illinois genuinely didn’t seem to mind. His ears stuck out of hat in a very cute way, and he’d refitted his clothes to accommodate the tail. Whenever Eric was in the room, it was constantly wagging, which he thought was _adorable_. Illinois was fine with them, they didn’t hurt or bug him.

His personality was already pretty dog-like, but after the ‘additions’, it just grew moreso. Eric had ran his hand through Illinois’ hair once when they were cuddling in bed, and Illinois had _melted_ , leaning heavily into Eric’s hand and making little, happy sounds as Eric continued to pet him and his tail thumped wildly against the bed. He was _adorable_ , and Eric couldn’t get enough.

Eric had made it his personal mission to make Illinois’ tail wag as fast as possible. So far, surprise kisses were the best way to go. Eric would pop up beside him, press a little kiss to his cheek or lips, and Illinois would flush bright red as his tail went nuts, only furthered by Eric petting his hair.

Of course, there were a _few_ downsides to Eric’s little game.

Illinois whined pitifully as he lied face down on the bed in Dr. Iplier’s office, his tail completely limp and his ears slumped. Eric was giggling by the bed, one hand tangled in Illinois’ hair as Dr. Iplier inspected his tail. Every touch to his hair made his tail twitch slightly, and Illinois winced a little, whimpering some more.

“Well I’m no vet, but –” Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow, pulling his hands away. “I’d say you sprained your tail. _How_ the fuck that happened I have no idea. Just don’t move it for the next couple days, and you should be set.”

Illinois whined again, ears twitching. “But that’s _haaaard_ …” Eric stifled a snort, still giggling to himself.

Dr. Iplier shot him a glare. “Something tells me this is _your_ fault, kid. Just – try not to let him hurt himself further.”

Eric smiled, a little cheekily. “Yep! Of course! I’ll let him heal!”

Dr. Iplier nodded slowly, suspicious. “Uh-huh, yeah, get out.”

Eric _did_ let Illinois heal. He was fine again within the week.

And then he was back on his little game, living for the soft sounds of Illinois’ tail wagging frantically and thumping against whatever surface he was by.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, some cuteness! This isn't an official part of the Animal AU, really, but it's what kicked it off XD fun to write either way!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
